


No Place We'd Rather Be

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward enjoy and unexpectedly white Christmastime.</p>
<p>Part of my Picture Frames universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place We'd Rather Be

Skye was snuggled up in the window seat, her favourite place to work, with her laptop and her coffee. It was a frosty morning outside, with their front grass covered in a thin layer of sparkling ice. The steam from her mug was creating small clouds on the window she was staring out of, admiring the view of their quiet street.

She and Ward had managed to wrangle time off over Christmas break, but duty always called, and it had become a sort of routine for Skye to sit quietly of a morning, checking her emails while Ward snuck in a workout. How she had convinced him to sleep in for a couple of hours while they were away was still a vague mystery to her.

Even though they weren’t there of the time, their house was still comfortable. Pictures sat in frames along tables and hung from string on the walls. Skye had taken to buying fresh flowers every couple of days and had spent a reasonable amount of time doing interior decorating, despite Ward’s half-hearted protests that it really wasn’t necessary. She thought of how it had gradually become their perfect home as she sat and surveyed they living room. It was neat enough to be Ward’s and decorative enough to be hers, a perfect balance. They had been married for seven months now, and she couldn’t think of a place she’d rather spend their first proper Christmas together.

She closed her laptop and turned her attention back to the front garden. She caught a glimpse of a white fleck out of the corner of her eye and shook her head in disbelief. It was too good to be true. Two more tiny flakes floated down in front of the window. It was snowing. The first Christmas of their marriage was going to be a picture perfect snowy affair.

“Ward!” she called through the house, placing her half-full mug on the table and going in search of her husband.

He met her halfway, looking panicky. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, dummy,” she laughed, gripping his still slightly sweaty arm and dragging him to the nearest window. “It’s snowing.”

He pressed his face close enough to the glass for it to start to fog up. “Wow, I though they said it was going to be too warm for snow this year.”

“I know,” she replied, tucking herself into his side. “I’ve never been so glad for the weather report to be wrong.”

They both looked out the window, standing in each other’s arms as the snowfall grew heavier, coating the ground in a light covering of white.

“Do you want to go out and see?” Ward asked, pulling away to smile down at her.

“Yes, duh!”

“Thought so.”

They raced each other to the front door, stopping by the closet in the entrance hall to grab their coats, boots, gloves and scarves. Skye bolted out the door and onto the grass as soon as Ward pulled the door open. She spun around in circles, snowflakes catching in her hair, leaving footprints in the now considerable layer of snow on the ground.

“This is amazing,” she panted as Ward drew closer. “It’s like a Christmas miracle.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what it is,” he said, pulling her off the ground and into his arms for a kiss.

“Best. Christmas. Ever,” she told him, peppering his face with kisses of her own.

He placed her back down in front of him and cupped her face in his gloved hands.

“I love you,” she said. He could feel her wide smile beneath his palms.

“I love you, too.”

They stood kissing in the snow until Skye’s nose turned red and one of the neighbourhood kids called out, telling them that they were gross. They knew, and they were okay with it.


End file.
